


Mystery Girl

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Maggie, F/F, coffee shop AU, embarrassed!Alex, flirty maggie and alex, kara love teasing her sister about girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Mystery girl who always comes into the coffee shop always give Maggie a fake name every time, but Maggie just wants to know her name so she can ask her out dammit!





	

Maggie leant against the counter, staring down the clock, willing it to go faster as she re-tied her apron.

‘You know; it won’t make time move any quicker.’ Her co-worker, Darren, told her with a lopsided grin.

‘A girl can dream.’ She sighed dramatically.

Darren rolled his eyes. ‘Has your girl been in today?’

‘She’s not _my_ girl.’

‘But you want her to be!’ He wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Maggie shoved him lightly. ‘Not yet, she might come in before my shift is up…and I don’t even know her _name_! Every time she comes in she always gives me some fictional name.’

‘Why don’t you just ask her?’ Darren shrugged. ‘Like…right now?’

Maggie turned around to look in the direction Darren was staring at, seeing ‘no-name’ girl walking in with a smile.

‘Maggie.’ The girl grinned at the brunette. ‘The usual please.’

‘Mystery girl...coming right up.’ Maggie went to turn to make the drink before pausing. ‘What’s your name today then?’

The girl had a thoughtful look on her face as she hummed. ‘Hmm…Batman!’

Maggie chuckled, making the girl’s eyes light up. ‘Seriously?’

The girl nodded in response. ‘Yup.’

‘How come you get to know my name but I don’t get to know yours?’ The barista asked as she made the cappuccino for her favourite customer.

‘It’s all about the mystery…’ She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Maggie nodded, rolling her eyes playfully.

She handed the drink over, taking the money from the taller, short haired woman.

‘See you tomorrow?’

The woman nodded, with a teasing smile. ‘Of course Maggie Sawyer.’

‘Laters mystery girl.’ She shook her head, wondering if she’d ever find out her damn name.

///

‘Sawyer, I need coffeeeee!’ Maggie’s mystery girl whined, leaning across the counter dramatically.

Maggie looked down at her Starbucks apron and back up at the girl. ‘Looks like you came to the right place.’

The girl laughed and pushed herself slightly back from the counter. ‘Please may I have a coffee?’

‘You may, if you tell me what name you’ve given yourself today?’ Maggie winked, picking up a cup and a pen.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, before another girl came bursting through the door.

‘Alex, can I get cream on top of my hot chocolate?’ The blonde girl asked.

Maggie’s eyes shot up to meet the mystery girl’s eyes. ‘Alex?’

Alex grinned sheepishly at the brunette, before turning to face the blonde. ‘Kara, I knew I should’ve left you in the car.’

Kara pouted slightly, and looked over at Maggie who was staring at Alex.

‘Oh my god. Alex is this Maggie? My sister’s told me about you!’ Kara grinned, causing her sister to blush.

‘Aw, you talk about me?’ Maggie teased, with a full dimpled grin.

Kara clasped her hands together. ‘Yes! And I can see what she means about your smile!’

Maggie turned to Alex with a smirk. ‘What did you mean about my smile Alex?’

Alex bit her lip, still blushing. ‘Nothing important…just that you did it sometimes.’

Maggie chuckled, followed by Kara. ‘Funny.’

The short haired girl covered her face with her hands, before lowering them again. ‘Kara go and grab a table.’

Kara nodded with a smirk as she wiggled her eyebrows at her sister, before running off to a table after receiving a glare.

‘So, Alex huh?’

She nodded in response. ‘Alex Danvers. Although I was going to go for Cher today.’

‘Hm, I prefer Alex Danvers.’ Maggie smiled, biting her lip.

Alex grinned, glancing down at her shoes.

‘Now that I know your name, I have a question for you.’ The brunette leant her arms on the counter between them.

The other girl frowned slightly. ‘Okay?’

‘Will you go on a date with me?’ Maggie tilted her head with a soft smile and her dimples back on show, reminding Alex of a puppy.

Alex grinned back. ‘I’d like that.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah.’ Alex tilted her head to mirror Maggie’s. ‘Who wouldn’t go out with you Sawyer?’

‘No need to keep buttering me up Danvers, you’ve already got yourself a date.’ Maggie winked.

Alex shrugged. ‘I like flirting with you.’

‘That’s good to know.’ Maggie smirked. ‘Me too.’

 

 


End file.
